


Per Aspera

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, handjob, it's a weird part-astral threesome okay I have no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Lance wasn't sure when it had started, couldn't pinpoint an exact date, but if he had to try, he'd say it was sometime after him and Shiro had connected through that psychic link during a battle.~When Lance and Shiro take a quiet moment in the Black Lion the strange visions Lance has been having get a little out of control.





	Per Aspera

Lance wasn't sure when it had started, couldn't pinpoint an exact date, but if he had to try, he'd say it was sometime after him and Shiro had connected through that psychic link during a battle. He could still hear that voice calling out for him, distorted and echoing in the vast darkness, even though Shiro couldn't remember a thing to this day.

That on its own was strange enough, even considering their general situation and all the things they didn't know about their lions yet. But then the hallucinations started. If Lance could even call them that.

It wasn't more than a diffuse feeling most of the time, a familiar warmth that made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end. Sometimes it was a flicker around the edges of his vision or a sound, too dull and far away to really place. A few times it had sounded like a voice, deep and too quiet to understand.

Those things only occurred when they were forming Voltron or when Lance was getting close to the black lion for whatever reason.

But they had never been as intense as in that very moment.

He was straddling Shiro, thighs spread wide across the black paladin's lap, arms wrapped around his neck as they were kissing, slow and deep. Shiro was warm and steady below him, hands cradling Lance's cheek and resting against his back as they indulged in each other, neither of them hurried to move things along, no matter how inappropriate this might be.

They weren't in the habit of wasting quiet moments, no matter where they could steal them away and if today that moment was in the cockpit of Black, well ... Lance hoped she'd forgive them.

A faint noise at the edges of his consciousness made Lance fall still, Shiro's lips moving against his for another second or two before he pulled back.

"What's wrong?", he breathed but Lance didn't answer, straining his ears until the low ringing faded away and the cockpit was quiet except for their breathing. He shook his head and decided to ignore it, decided to move things along as he slipped the fingers of one hand under the chest piece of Shiro's armour.

"Want to take this off?", he grinned and Shiro blinked, eyes flitting around before settling on Lance again.

"Here?"

Lance shrugged and his grin was lopsided when he leaned forward to brush his lips against Shiro's.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to..."

"I'm..." Shiro swallowed, apparently fighting the urge to skip this conversation and go straight back to kissing. He ran a thumb along Lance's cheekbone. "I want to", he finally breathed and Lance brushed their noses together with a grin, fingers already unclasping the hidden locking mechanism to open up the armour piece.

They took their time freeing Shiro of his armour until all that was left was the black undersuit hugging his body enticingly. Then they tended to Lance and did the same to him, pausing for kisses and slow, sweet touches now and then.

Lance had just slipped off Shiro's lap so he could wiggle out of the fabric clinging to his skin when there was another distortion. The cockpit melted away around him, leaving nothing but a vast darkness speckled with tiny dots of light like stars twinkling in the distance. As quickly as it had happened it was over again and he found himself back in the cockpit.

Shiro looked at him with wide, worried eyes, hands reaching out as if to steady him, to keep him from falling over. Had it been that obvious? Lance swallowed.

"Are you alright?", Shiro's voice was low, careful, but Lance quickly shook his head.

"Must have gotten up too quickly or something", he shrugged and continued wriggling out of the suit. There was no sexy way to get out of this thing so he did his best to get it over with quickly, peeling the fabric away from his skin and shoving it down until he could step out of it, naked and shameless as he finally came to stand in front of Shiro.

"Oh, how awkward", he mumbled, pulling a face and revelling in the confusion spreading across Shiro's face. "Seems like you're overdressed. We have to fix that..."

Shiro looked at him for another moment before snorting an ugly, adorable laugh and reaching out for him, hands curling around his wrists to pull him closer.

"You should help me then...", he smiled and the next moment they were kissing again, Lance leaning down to meet him halfway in a brush of lips that was way more heated now than it had been minutes ago. One of them was naked now, after all, and the other really should be, too.

Lance was just about to pull back and fix that problem when something around them shifted once more, leaving a deep, empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a voice. It was low and distorted but he could hear it just well enough, calling his name.

"Lance", it whispered and even through the static rising in his ears Lance could place that sound perfectly. That was Shiro's voice. Only that ... Shiro's mouth was currently occupied and definitely hadn't whispered anything.

He pulled back from the kiss like he'd been burned, looking at Shiro, eyes wide and unblinking. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, knew that Shiro hadn't noticed any of the other shifts before, but he still had to ask.

"Did you...", Lance cleared his throat when his voice came out trembling. "Did you hear that?"

Shiro frowned up at him, then leaned to the side to look at the controls behind Lance and peer out of the lion.

"Is somebody coming?"

Lance let out a slow breath, shook his head. No, of course nobody was coming. There was nothing here except for his own brain playing tricks on him. Probably the stress.

"Sorry, I' kinda jumpy today...", he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes that were still warping the cockpit around him on occasion. Shiro's fingers wandered from his wrists to his hands, curling around them gently.

"I noticed. Are you sure you..."

"Yes!" If there was anything Lance was completely sure about it was that he'd never miss the opportunity to get up close and personal with his fearless leader. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since we last..." He left that sentence unfinished and just raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Shiro let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, squeezing Lance's fingers. Lance squeezed back.

"You're being too dramatic, it's barely been a week."

"An unacceptable amount of time!"

"Lance, I don't..."

"Unacceptable!", he screeched, successfully shutting Shiro up and making him laugh again at the same time. It was a gorgeous sound, deep and warm and nothing like the distorted whisper from before. With a satisfied smile Lance slid back into Shiro's lap, sliding close to he could rub his half hard cock against the dark fabric still spanning across Shiro's abs. It was a little rough but the stimulation was still good, still made him harder as he rolled his hips teasingly.

"What you say we finally get you out of that thing, hm?"

Shiro sighed, broad hands coming to rest on Lance's hips, guiding him into a subtle rhythm that was more for Lance's pleasure than his own, considering Lance wasn't quite sitting on his dick yet, just felt the shape rocking against the curve of his ass with every other roll of his hips.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that..."

Of course he wouldn't be. So Lance grinned and licked his lips, already reaching to open the clasp at the back of Shiro's neck before helping to peel away the clingy fabric. There was, again, no sexy way to go about this, so they just yanked and pulled until the damn thing was around Shiro's hips.

At that point Lance slapped Shiro's hands away and shimmied backwards in his lap, grabbing the stubborn fabric to pull it down until Shiro's beautiful hardness sprang free and slapped up against his tense stomach. Lance bit his lip with a groan, eyes transfixed on the thick dick he hadn't seen for far too long. Always a pleasure to get the chance to play with it.

He pulled the undersuit just a bit lower until it didn't sit all too snugly underneath Shiro's balls. They didn't need him completely undressed and besides Lance really couldn't be bothered with the damn suit anymore if Shiro's cock was so enticingly on display against the backdrop of those sculpted abs.

A true work of art and one that instantly made his mouth water at that. He didn't waste any time wrapping a hand around it and giving a few slow, sensual pumps.

Shiro let out a low sigh, teeth digging into his lower lip and fingers grabbing Lance's hips just a bit tighter.

"What do you want?", he asked and his voice was rough and low and went straight to Lance's cock. Lance licked his lips and tilted his head.

After a few more moments of heated silence filled by nothing but the quiet, slick noise of Lance's fingers spreading precome down Shiro's thick shaft Lance shrugged.

"Fuck me", he whispered and Shiro's eyes grew wide, fingers digging deeper into Lance's skin as his hips rocked up and into the fingers stroking him. He swallowed.

"Really?"

Before Lance could answer with an air of casual, flirty nonchalance a sharp pain shot through his head and he flinched, eyes screwed shut for a second or two until the pain let up and disappeared completely. When he opened his eyes again the cockpit was gone. Shiro was gone. Instead he was standing in that dark, vast abyss once more. But this time he could make out something else as well, a silhouette, a shock of white hair?

Lance swallowed, throat tight and mouth dry. It was cold, goosebumps started racing down his arms.

"H-Hello?", he croaked but the person, if it even was one, remained silent. Before he could do anything else the scene melted away once more.

"Okay", Shiro said and his voice wavered and crackled before it stabilized and Lance found himself back in his lap. "Something's obviously wrong, we should stop. Let's take you to the med bay..."

"No!", Lance cried out because ... well, he wasn’t sure. Shiro did have a point. This wasn't normal, far from it actually. No matter how familiar he was with these strange little shifts by now, it had never been as intense or often as it was right now. It scared him, left him wide eyed and shaking but...

But he was also naked and hard, straddling his hero's thighs who was just as hard if not quite as naked. There was no chance he'd waste this opportunity. Especially not because of some weird but probably harmless hallucinations. He could always get this checked out after they were done, let Coran put him into one of the pods overnight and he'd be rid of it tomorrow.

"I'm good, I promise", he breathed when Shiro was still looking at him with furrowed brows. "I'm just ... tired from the mission, that's all."

"I should..." Shiro hissed when Lance's hand kept pumping, wrist twisting around the tip on a teasing upstroke. "I should ... really take you to your room then. So you c-can get some ... some ... some sleep..."

Lance sighed quietly but kept up the motion of his hand, quickening it, even. Shiro was so sweet, always considerate and kind even when his dick was getting worked. But this wouldn't do. Lance knew what he wanted and what he could take and right now he wanted Shiro and he knew very well he could take him.

"Don't worry about that", he grinned, scooting closer so he could take both of them in one hand and switch to slow, languid strokes, squeezing them together. "I'll be getting some..."

Shiro groaned and Lance didn't know if it was because of the horrible joke or the feeling of their cocks pushed together. Lance didn't really care as long as he didn't talk about stopping and taking Lance to his room anymore.

"So big guy, do you want to fuck me or what?"

Shiro whimpered, twitching up into the touch and starting to guide Lance's hips into a slow rhythm that rocked them together.

"I'm ... if you're sure you don't need to...?"

"I'm sure", Lance purred as he leaned forward and brushed his nose along Shiro's sharp jawline, then nibbled at his throat. "Please?"

Letting out another helpless, high pitched noise Shiro looked at him for a moment, eyes dark with lust and hands still rocking him forward into the tight grip.

"Then yes", he rasped and tilted he head so they could kiss, deep and wet and filthy, just the way Lance loved to be kissed right before getting his brains fucked out. When they parted Shiro looked at him with burning heat and barely contained need. "Always, Lance. Always..."

Lance let out a happy hum and squeezed them once more, giving a last, lingering stroke before he let go of both their dicks. Shiro grumbled and he breathed a soothing kiss against his pouty lips before leaning down to the discarded pile of his armour. Since him and Shiro had started doing this, fooling around somewhere that wasn’t either of their bedrooms, more and more often, he'd taken up the habit of being prepared. It was a habit that always paid off.

"Stay", he grinned as straightened back up, gave Shiro a soft parting kiss and slid out of his lap, feeling the other man's eyes on him, watching every move.

"What are you..." It seemed like a reflex when Shiro shifted, one hand reaching out for him but Lance caught it between his fingers and breathed a kiss against the knuckles.

"I said stay", he repeated and when that didn't seem to soothe Shiro enough he added: "I'm not going anywhere either, just giving you a nice view." There was a short pause, then Shiro nodded and Lance turned away and took a step forward.

He could see out of the lion and into the dark, silent hangar. For some reason it made him feel uneasy and he directed his gaze to the controls, bracing his hand against a plate of smooth metal as he spread his legs and bowed his spine enticingly.

"See?" Looking over his shoulder he could make out Shiro's flushed face, lips parted slightly and eyes roaming up and down the shape of his long, long legs before coming to rest on his ass.

"Told you the view would be great..." He curved his spine a little more, rocking up onto his toes so he could raise his hips a little more, show off even better.

"It's my favourite view", Shiro mumbled and he sounded hungry, like he could barely keep himself seated and was so close to just launching himself at Lance.

"I know. But be good and stay just like that, yeah?"

Shiro let out a quiet, disgruntled sound as Lance told him to be good. Usually it was the other way around. Usually Shiro took the lead and told Lance what to do, to be a good boy and follow his orders. But as frazzled as Lance was right now, as much as those strange pictures and feelings confused him, he really craved some control. And Shiro, as dominant as he was most of the time, would never hesitate to hand it to him. He was just that wonderful.

So Shiro nodded and Lance turned to fumble with the little packet of lube he'd retrieved from a compartment in his armour earlier.

He'd just spread a good amount of lube around his hole, making sure to angle his hips just right so Shiro could watch him easily, was about to breach himself with the first finger, when he heard that voice again. Shiro's voice. But it didn't belong to his Shiro, didn't come from behind him. Instead it seemed to echo all around the cockpit, ringing in his ears and crackling strangely.

"Lance", it called out, making hot and cold shivers run down his spine. "Lance, can you hear me?"

"Sh-Shiro?", he gasped, voice low and breathy as his skin prickled, temperature around him dropping suddenly before climbing again, fast enough to make his chest pull tight.

"I'm right here", came the deep, warm voice from the man behind him. "I'm watching you, you look gorgeous..."

Right. He probably shouldn't mention this if he wanted to keep going. Shiro was already suspicious and pushing it further might ruin his chances of getting laid today. So Lance let out a shuddery breath and adjusted his hand on the smooth panel that felt a little colder under his palm than just a minute ago.

Starting up the movement of his fingers again he spread the lube around a bit more, then finally pushed the tip inside. It was harder than expected, sliding in to the second knuckle, pumping in and out. He was tense and it showed in how tight he was. But Lance was also very determined and well trained, he'd worked himself up from worse situations.

So he started consciously relaxing, slowly thrusting his fingers, crooking and twisting it to loosen himself. It felt good, the intrusion making his cock throb with interest, but his heart was hammering for a different reason.

"Got no idea how pretty you are...", came Shiro's voice from behind him, so soft and soothing in its loving honesty. "I just want to ... do all kinds of things to you..."

"Like fuck me?", he grinned and threw a glance over his shoulder, eyes sparking. Shiro was leaning back in his seat, thighs spread and hand wrapped around his hard cock even though it wasn't moving yet. It seemed like he was enjoying the show very much. Lance's cock throbbed with need at the idea that the sight of him made Shiro happy, made him hard and needy.

"Like play with that hole until you're begging me for more. Then bend you over the console and take you until you're begging me to stop..."

"Oh god...", Lance choked on his own sigh but he couldn't revel in the flames of arousal those filthy words ignited in his belly when that ringing sound picked up again and he felt a hand cup his cheek, shape broad and familiar but so much colder than he was used to.

"Please, I need you to-", that distorted voice that couldn't be Shiro whispered and then cut off, the feeling of a palm against his cheek fading abruptly. Lance gasped, chest feeling tight but finger still moving inside him. Clenching his jaw he decided to add another one. Maybe he could make this stop by distracting himself enough.

"That's right", Shiro murmured behind him, low and hungry. The sound made Lance's skin prickle but this time it was a great feeling. "You're doing wonderful, so pretty..."

Lance let out a quiet whimper, twisting his fingers deeper and forcing himself to relax and open up around them. Being called pretty was one of his many, many weaknesses when it came to Shiro and the man was never above exploiting those in the most delicious ways.

"Keep going?" The words could have been an order but were a soft, loving encouragement instead. Shiro seemed to know what he needed, that he was doing this because he wasn't in the mood for their usual kind of playful games. He respected Lance's decision to call the shots right now, was literally sitting back and letting him handle things and for some reason that made Lance's heart flutter.

So he bit his lip and nodded, started pumping the fingers deeper, curling them harder until he reached his prostate and brushed against it with purpose. The feeling made colours explode behind his lowered eyelids but instead of fading away they spread out across his vision, covering his surroundings and tingeing darker and darker until he found himself in the void he'd visited before.

This time Shiro was kneeling in front of him, an otherwordly purple glow emanating from his form that made Lance's eyes hurt when he tried to concentrate on it.

"Lance", he huffed, voice echoing and eyes wide, an almost panicked look in them. "Lance, you're..."

He reached out with both hands to cup Lance's cheeks and his touch was cold and muted, like Lance would reach right through him if he tried touching the man in turn.

"You're not crazy. Don't be scared", Shiro said even as he flickered like a breaking hologram, then stabilized again. His purple glow seemed to dim and brighten rhythmically. He grabbed Lance's cheeks tighter, making sure the red paladin was looking before he said, with alarming seriousness: "It's me."

Lance's throat felt tight, his mouth dry as he frowned at Shiro but there was something in his chest, a familiar tug, a deep throbbing. As strange as all of this was, it didn't feel ... wrong.

Before he could answer the empty world around him started to blur, Shiro's face, illuminated by purple light, melting into the background. When Lance opened his eyes he was bending over the console of the black lion again with two fingers buried inside him, breath shallow and eyes wide.

This wouldn't do. Whatever was happening with him he didn't have time for it just yet. Even if he wasn't just going straight up insane, if that other Shiro had told the truth and was some kind of weird parallel world magic mirror thing ... Lance would take care of it after he was done here. He'd drown out those calls and sensations with much, much better ones but in order to do that he needed more and he needed it fast.

So he pushed his fingers deep, all the way up to the knuckles, twisted them and then pulled them out out with a quiet, dirty noise. Throwing a glance over his shoulder he grinned at Shiro.

"Come on, you’re gonna sit there and stare all day? Fuck me."

Shiro didn't answer for a long moment, eyes trained on Lance's upturned ass and teeth digging into his lower lip, one hand still gripping his thick cock without making any move to jerk himself off. He was a patient man, Lance had always admired that about him, his calm in every situation. But right now a little more heat would be nice.

"Are you ... are you sure you're ready?", Shiro asked and alright, there was a slight tremble in his voice, a subtle sign that this was affecting him more than his iron control let on. "Maybe you should..."

"Shiro", Lance grunted back because alright, the concern was sweet, but he needed that dick, he needed it now and he wouldn't let Shiro make him wait a minute longer. "Get over here. _Now._ " It was the closest to an order he'd ever given his leader and it worked miraculously well.

Not even a blink later Shiro was on his feet, the restriction of the undersuit still wrapped around his legs and spanning between his powerful thighs made him wobble comically as he took the few steps forward until he could wrap his arms around Lance's body and melt his chest against Lance's back.

"Alright", he hummed and Lance could feel the vibrations of that deep voice against his shoulders. It made him shiver and reach back with a hand to cup Shiro's hip. Not that he could ever really hope to do anything with that, Shiro was way too strong to be pulled in by him with such a weak angle but the touch was nice, assuring, and Shiro let him keep his hand there without question.

"Do you have more lube?"

Lance needed a second to figure out his answer but when he did he pointed at the packet he'd dropped to the ground after slicking up his fingers. It should still be half full if he wasn't completely mistaken, more than enough to get Shiro nice and wet for him.

The man quickly picked it up and spread the remaining lubricant across his length, seemingly satisfied judging by his quiet hum and the slick noises his hand made stroking up and down.

Lance was just about to ask him to hurry up again, to fill and fuck him already, when his surroundings flickered once more. This time the cockpit didn't disappear completely. Instead that other Shiro phased into view right in front of him, slightly transparent and still glowing in those painfully purple hues. It seemed like he was floating, torso hovering above the controls but his legs were missing.

"Listen to me", he pleaded, reaching out for him once more but this time Lance twitched away before the cold fingers could touch him. A deep hurt appeared in Shiro's eyes and Lance felt a pang of guilt spread in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of..."

Lance frowned and huffed but the strange vision dissolved when the Shiro behind him grabbed his ass with both hands, pressing his cheeks together and spreading them with a low, hungry groan.

"You're sure you're ready?", he asked, like he'd back off as soon as Lance said the word. Lance couldn't answer immediately had to shove away that guilt first, that crawly feeling those words had left on his skin, in his chest.

Not the one he should be afraid of? Lance highly doubted that.

There was nothing else here that could even potentially scare him. He was with the sweetest, most considerate guy he knew. Shiro would protect him from anything and everything, that was as certain as the laws of thermodynamics. And that certainly wouldn't change just because some glowy vision told him so.

With a slight shake of his head Lance tried to chase away the thoughts and arrive back in the moment, squeezing Shiro's hip where he was still cupping it.

"I want it", he breathed and gave a determined nod, then twisted to look up and back at Shiro who was still so close, so beautiful in the way he watched Lance's every move with admirable attentiveness. Shiro nodded at him, quick and certain, then let go of one cheek to wrap that hand around his cock instead, guiding it forward.

"Tell me as soon as it hurts", he breathed, leaning down to nuzzle against Lance's temple and brush quick, fluttery kisses along his skin.

"Okay", Lance agreed and let go of Shiro's hip to press both hands against the smooth surface of the controls, bracing himself. No matter how slow and sweet Shiro tended to start, always considerate, always needing to make sure Lance was alright, he usually picked up his pace soon enough when he started to lose himself in the heady, incredible sensations of Lance's body.

Lance needed to be prepared if he didn't want to end up pressed flat against the console with Shiro railing into him like there was no tomorrow. Not that it would be such a horrible fate but he still craved some control and he'd definitely keep it for as long as he possibly could.

Lance sucked in a deep, steadying breath when the bulbous, smooth head of Shiro's cock started breaching him. It did burn, did stretch him more than his two fingers could have ever hoped to, but at least there was no sharp pain and so Lance just hissed and forced himself to relax.

His body knew Shiro's cock, knew the shape and weight, knew how deliciously long and thick it was and it would open up for that dick again, as it had so many times before. Lance just needed to relax and stop thinking too much. Especially banning all thoughts concerning his strange visions about other Shiros would help him open up and allow his Shiro inside.

But just when he'd about managed to shove those thoughts aside and concentrate on Shiro's hand on him, the delicious burn of that cock sliding into him, that face shuddered into reality again.

"Lance", the vision called out as Shiro kept sliding deeper, kept filling him up. "Don't shut me out. Please...." There was hurt in the dark eyes floating in front of him and Lance grit his teeth and looked away, down at his hands that were splayed against the cool metal of the dashboard.

"I need to talk to you..."

"Not now", he hissed back, keeping his voice low as to not distract the man behind him, who was stuffing him so perfectly and made his knees shake with every inch. Shiro still paused, rubbed a hand up and down his back in a loving, soothing touch.

"Are you okay?", he asked and it sounded a little breathless. Lance grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah, keep going..."

Shiro did, holding his hips and keeping up the motion of his hand, up and down Lance's back to help him relax. It worked. Until Lance looked up again and found that vision of Shiro still floating above the control panel. He looked taken aback, brows furrowed and hands hovering between them with uncertainty.

"Alright", he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else and for a moment Lance thought he'd give up and disappear. But then the other Shiro nodded decisively and reached out to cup Lance's cheeks again, touch so familiar if colder than expected.

"I miss you", he breathed and Lance felt his heart flip wildly at the strange, unexpected confession. How could that Shiro miss him if they'd never met? Was there a Lance in whatever universe or timeline he was? Did he lose him?

Lance couldn't dwell much longer on that line of thought when his Shiro finally bottomed out and started grinding his hips slow and deep, making goosebumps break out across Lance's arms at the deep, intimate invasion. Shiro nuzzled him again, peppering kisses along his temple and jawline as he wrapped an arm around Lance's chest to pull him even closer, pressing their bodies together.

The weight and warmth of that broad chest against his back, the way Shiro wrapped around him, it was so comforting and loving Lance lost himself in it for a few precious moments. His eyes slid shut as he revelled in the feeling, a calm washing over him that he welcomed with open arms. He was safe here, loved.

And then he felt cold lips brush against his.

Lance jerked but there was nowhere for him to go with Shiro holding him like this and the man hummed against his neck where he was leaving a trail of kisses.

"It's okay", Shiro reminded him. "I've got you, just relax..."

He wanted to, he really did, but when he opened his eyes all he saw was blinding purple and the familiar view of Shiro's face, eyelids half lowered and gaze simmering. When he pulled back and blinked his eyes open there was deep longing in them as well as traces of ... desperation? Lance swallowed.

"I'm sorry, I...", the vision stuttered, cool palms still holding Lance's cheeks. It wasn't unpleasant, just very confusing and Lance didn't know what to do.

"I miss you so much and it's ... so dark ... and cold ... and..." He swallowed hard, obviously trying to get his wavering voice back under control but when he kept going, kept pleading, there was still a tremble. "I'm ... I need to feel something, please ... if you ... if you can't listen ... please help me feel something, anything..."

Lance didn't know why, had no idea who this Shiro was or where he came from, what he'd lived through, and yet his heart was shattering when the man started begging like that. Maybe it was because he not only looked exactly like his Shiro but talked and moved and kissed like him as well.

Lance had always hated seeing people helpless but especially being faced with a helpless Shiro rattled him to his core. Shiro was supposed to be their rock, steady and dependable, but everyone had their limits and whatever this man had lived through, if it was enough to make him beg like this...

It was just a tiny nod, barely noticeable, but it made the man in the vision whimper, cool thumbs gliding along Lance's cheekbones as he choked out an unbearably lost "Thank you..." before pushing his lips back against Lance's who allowed it without trying to flinch away this time.

If this man's wish was to feel something Lance couldn't really say no to him. Not when he looked as helpless and desperate as he had moments ago. And not when Lance couldn't bring himself to stop Shiro in order to take care of whatever the hell this was immediately.

He was just about to sink into the kiss when Shiro brushed soft lips against his cheek, right through the glowing fingers still cupping them. He didn't seem to notice anything off and instead let out a deep hum and rolled his hips subtly.

"I'll start moving now", he whispered, still holding him close. Lance nodded but couldn't answer with his lips occupied as they were. Shiro pulled back slow and gentle, giving Lance time to adjust and get used to the feeling, then pushed back in just as carefully, testing the give.

"God, you always so relax fast", he chuckled quietly and breathed another kiss against Lance's temple. "So nice and soft already..."

Lance wanted to answer, wanted to make some dirty comment about how he'd always open up for Shiro's dick, but just then the man kissing him parted his lips with a clever tongue and slipped between them. A shaky moan escaped Lance and he wasn't sure if it was because of that nimble tongue brushing against his own or Shiro bottoming out once more, filling him deep and thick and so very satisfying. Despite the feeling of lips against his the sound wasn't muffled.

When he tried to carefully, playfully bite at the tongue pressed against his own his teeth went right through it, the image of the man he loved shuddering in front of him before stabilizing again. How strange. But Lance supposed he'd seen stranger things during his travels in space.

Behind him Shiro pulled back out, not quite as slowly as before though with the same loving care, then thrust back inside, burying himself deep with a dark, hungry grunt. Lance moaned with him, hands slipping on the control panel.

"Shiro...", he sighed, legs shaking with the strain. He was still balancing on his toes, tilting his ass up invitingly the way he knew made it look especially firm and perky and Shiro rumbled a deep noise as he gave another thrust, smooth but harder this time, faster.

"Yes, yes...", Lance babbled, needy and desperate as he relaxed more and more around the intrusion, let Shiro fuck him with ease. "Come on, Shiro ... fuck..." The feeling of hands on his cheeks, of lips against his own, dissipated for a moment.

When the transparent vision of the other Shiro appeared next one of his hands was buried in Lance's hair, expression so very pleased as he ran his fingers through it, resting the other palm against his collarbone. Like he craved nothing as much as the raw contact, the feeling of Lance alone, the warmth of his skin, the softness of his hair...

"You want more?", Shiro rumbled behind him, hips grinding slow and deep as he held Lance close, arm still wrapped around his chest and hand gliding up and down his side in a slow, steady motion, body still covering Lance's. Making him feel so complete.

"Give it to me", Lance breathed, craning his neck until he could look at Shiro, right into the dark eyes that seemed like he wanted nothing as much as to devour Lance whole. "Please, I've been waiting so long..." The next second lips were on his but they weren't cool and strangely airy, they were warm and demanding, tongue thrusting deep into Lance's mouth and he could feel the soft give when he nibbled at it with careful teeth.

"Barely a week", Shiro repeated with a grin as they parted way too soon from the deep kiss. "So needy..."

"You make me needy...", Lance shrugged with a grin and earned a low, hot chuckle, a playful bite to the back of his neck. The feeling of Shiro's hot breath and playful teeth against his skin made Lance whine a wiggle.

"Come on Shiro, please", he begged, shaking his hips as much as he could, trying to be inviting as he squeezed down around Shiro's thick cock that was still filling him so perfectly. "I need you..."

"I know..." Shiro's voice was smooth and loving as he breathed the words against Lance's skin. "I know, beautiful. I got you."

The cool, smooth lips pressing against his the next second should have swallowed the moan that escaped Lance when Shiro pulled back and fucked into him with fervour, but they didn't. They just touched him, lingering carefully, before pulling back.

There was something deep and strange in that other Shiro's eyes when he looked at Lance, something that almost seemed hurt but flickered away as quickly as it had appeared and then he was kissing Lance's face. His cheekbones and temple and jaw, the tip of his nose and his chin, peppering sweet affection all over him while Lance's eyelids fluttered as his Shiro settled into a quick, rough rhythm.

"Lance...", came the strangely lilting, echoing call he was way too familiar with by now and Lance's breath shuddered out of him when he tried to focus his eyes on the strangely glowing shape in front of him. "Look at me ... see me..."

It was a plea, a desperate, needy sound that Lance didn't have the heart to ignore. So he let out a breathless noise and tried to focus his gaze, even though his eyes were protesting when he fought for too long. After a few moments of him trying again and again when Shiro's deep thrusts had thrown him off it was like a veil had been lifted, features he hadn't even noticed being blurred suddenly sharpening.

The dim, painful glow of purple almost dissipated completely as the man's features came more into focus. Those familiar, sharp cheekbones, the strong jawline, the deep, warm brown of his eyes Lance loved so much. It was like his whole perception narrowed down on those shapes, even though he could only keep it up for a few seconds at a time before having to refocus.

For a moment he wondered if the stranger wearing his lovers face could see him just as clearly, could watch every drop of sweat roll down his temple as he was being fucked, mouth dropping open and eyebrows furrowed, body rocking forward with each powerful thrust. Possibly, even though the other man didn't seem to mind as much.

"I ... I don't know ... how long", he began, halting and flickering from time to time when Lance's concentration wavered. "How long I spent there. In the dark. But ... but I know that ... I should've told you. I should've told you that ... that I ... I love you, Lance."

Something in his stomach pulled tight and then expanded explosively and Lance choked on air, on his own spit, on the sudden, completely unexpected confession coming from a man he barely knew and who still was so familiar.

That wasn't anything his Shiro had ever come close to telling him. Sure, they had sex basically whenever they could safely get away with it. Which wasn't a lot but also no small amount. And yes, Shiro had always been tender and loving with him, whispering praise and making him see stars but ... Lance had just always assumed that was how he fucked anyone. And it wasn't like he was missing anything, like he was having sweet dreams about hearing his brave leader say those words to him, whisper them against his skin when they got lost in each other. No. Except that maybe he did.

And maybe, just maybe, he was about to get a heart attack from finally hearing Shiro's voice say the three sweetest words he’d ever known. Even if it wasn't really his Shiro confessing and even if he wasn't the Lance those words were for ... they still set his heart ablaze and made his soul sing.

"Hey...", Shiro mumbled, quick pace slowing down until he was buried deep inside Lance again, wrapping both arms around his quivering body, holding him close. "Are you still okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Lance didn't know if he wanted to scream or whimper because no, of course he didn't want Shiro to stop. Especially not after being told he was ... loved. But being hugged this tenderly, surrounded by Shiro's heady, thick scent and gazing into deep brown even though it was flickering now and again...

He couldn't even find it in himself to answer, lips parting but jaw going slack and brain melting away as he tried to find the words. He wanted Shiro to keep going, wanted to feel him close and deep, wanted to make him come, but only found himself frozen in utter shock and disbelief. But Shiro seemed to understand his silence completely wrong.

"Okay, let's stop...", he mumbled, voice low and soft as he pulled out of Lance, leaving him empty and twitching.

"No!", Lance finally choked out, twisting in Shiro's arms until they were chest to chest and he could look up at his leader. "I ... I want to, I just ... feel so..."

Raw.

From one moment to the next it was like he'd been broken apart, all protective layers peeled back to leave him tender and exposed. It might actually kill him if Shiro left him alone now, if he didn't finish what he'd started, no matter how noble his goals might be. So Lance blinked up at him with big eyes, reaching out to cup his cheeks, feel the stubble prickle under his fingertips.

"Please don't stop...", he breathed, pleading almost desperately. Shiro didn't look too convinced but his gaze softened, lips curling into a sweet smile. It took another long, nerve-wrecking moment but in the end he nodded and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Lance's forehead.

"Alright", he nodded. "Be we need to change things up."

Before Lance could ask what he was talking about Shiro had grabbed and lifted him, helping Lance to wrap long legs around his waist, all the while smiling at him like he was the most precious thing in the entire universe. Lance felt his cheeks burn up and his heart stutter as he had to flick his gaze away, down at Shiro's sculpted chest that made him feel hot for very different reasons.

The next moment Shiro had taken a few shuffling steps back and sat down in the pilot seat again.

"I know you want it bad", he murmured, pulling Lance closer into his lap until their still straining erections were pushed together. "And I want to give you what you want. But I ... I get scared when you space out like that so you're in control now, okay?"

Lance's eyes grew wide, corners of his lips quirking up into a smirk as he looked down at Shiro who was making himself comfortable, still smiling at him.

"You ... you mean..."

When he didn't finish the sentence Shiro caught his chin between calloused fingers and tilted it down enough to meet his lips in another sweet, deep kiss that turned wetter and hotter the longer it went on. Shiro's tongue thrust deep into his mouth, flicking against his and gliding along his teeth all while he hummed deeply, his cock throbbing and twitching against Lance's.

It made Lance's head spin, the intense kiss as much as the fact that this was enough to make Shiro's cock jump for him. He really needed to get that thing back inside him.

When they parted Lance was wearing a dopey grin and Shiro cocked an expectant eyebrow at him before breathing a low, sensual "Ride me?" against his lips. Lance couldn't do anything but nod. Of course. Of course he would. If not for the pleasure of sitting on Shiro's cock alone, then for the sweet, needy way the man had asked him.

He quickly shifted, more than well acquainted with how to mount that perfect dick. Soon he was holding the base still and nestling the slick tip against his well stretched hole.

Taking the whole length back inside wasn't even a chore anymore after having been fucked by it mere minutes ago so Lance just hummed deeply, took a deep breath and let his hips sink down, accepting Shiro inside once again.

The man underneath him groaned, eyelids fluttering as he was enveloped by tight heat again, hands grabbing at Lance's hips but not trying to pull him down faster or interfere in his movements at all. Simply holding on like a man close to drowning.

When he was settled in Shiro's lap completely, ass pressed against powerful thighs, Lance let out a slow breath and shifted his hips, enjoying the subtle movements of Shiro inside him.

Shiro just settled back into the seat and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're in control", he repeated like it was important for Lance to know. "Take what you need, gorgeous."

Lance wanted to shudder and melt, to sag against Shiro and just pepper his face with kisses but this was his show now and if Lance loved anything more than giving into his leader it was putting up an amazing show for him.

So he nodded with a smirk, flicked his tongue out to wet his lower lip, and shimmied a little more until he'd found his balance with his knees digging into the subtle material of the seat. It gave him enough leverage to start rolling his hips slowly, smoothly, as he kept looking down at Shiro.

Reaching down Lance peeled one of Shiro's hands from his hip and intertwined their fingers, the other coming to rest on Shiro's broad shoulder to give himself a little more stability as he found into his rhythm.

"Beautiful", Shiro breathed with a soft smile as Lance started rolling his hips, revelling in the slick feeling of Shiro moving inside him that was completely his to control now. Just what he'd wanted from the start. What he'd craved just as much as his leader's touch. Finally getting both left him with a smug satisfaction, smirk sneaking onto his lips until strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a broad chest was pressed against his back, perfectly mimicking the way Shiro had wrapped him up moments before.

It still didn't feel wrong. Strange, yes. Incredibly strange. But the initial panic and confusion had ebbed away enough for Lance to come to appreciate the feeling of two Shiro's showering him with affection.

His Shiro, the one who's lap he was straddling, who's dick was inside him, watched him with a soft fondness, squeezing his fingers gently and thumb rubbing along his hip bone. The Shiro wrapping him up in strong arms, other-wordly and ethereally beautiful, trailed sweet kisses along his neck, pausing now and then to whisper loving praise.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are like this", he breathed against Lance's shoulder when he picked up the pace, rolling his hips faster and with purpose. Below him Shiro hummed in appreciation, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his eyes dragged up and down Lance's body that was perfectly on display like this, shifting and moving, abs working in tandem with his thighs.

"Sound so pretty, too..." The vision nuzzled against his neck, nose gliding up to the shell of his ear where he placed a tender kiss. "Can you make noise for me? Let me hear your moans?"

Lance obeyed on instinct alone, way too used to fulfilling every order and plea that voice murmured into his ears like that. The next time he sank down into Shiro's lap and took the full, thick length of that perfect cock he let out a high-pitched keen, head tipping back so he could rest it against that other Shiro's shoulder.

"So beautiful...", two identical voices mumbled at the same time, both sounding way too adoring and awed for his rapidly pounding heart to take. He squeezed Shiro's fingers harder and sped up even more until he was all but bouncing in Shiro's lap, lewd moans spilling from his lips whenever he took that cock fast and deep.

The slick, dirty noises of their lovemaking echoed in the cockpit, every dirty squelch of lube, every loud slap of skin on skin when his ass met Shiro's thighs.

It didn't take long for his leader to start panting, heavy exhales timed with Lance's quick, merciless rhythm. The fingers splayed across his hip started twitching but Shiro still didn't make any move to try and control him, to make him speed up or bounce harder. He'd promised Lance control and he was keeping his promise.

"You are absolutely breathtaking, Lance...", came the low murmur from the other Shiro and Lance turned his head, nuzzling the man's throat as best he could when he was still flickering and phasing, sometimes feeling all too real behind him and sometimes barely there, touch turning from solid support to a cool breeze.

"Tell me how it feels..."

Lance whined as he leaned back a little more and the movement changed the angle enough for Shiro's cock to not just brush along his prostate but bump into it, making him see stars.

"So good", he mewled, squeezing Shiro's hand like a vice as he kept pumping and rolling his hips, lewd noises becoming louder around them as he got more desperate. "Feels so good, oh..."

"Perfect ... such a perfect boy...", his Shiro agreed, voice low and husky and eyes dark enough for Lance to get lost in them forever. "Are you getting close?"

Lance could only nod desperately, lower lip caught between his teeth as he sighed and panted, unsure what else to do between them except for sighing and moaning and keeping up his rhythm.

He wanted to kiss them, both of them, wanted to bury his fingers in that other Shiro's hair and yank him into a deep, hungry kiss, wanted to dive down and capture his Shiro's lips with his own and moan into his mouth while rubbing their tongues together. He wanted to touch them, run his hands up and down both their bodies, feel them close and intense, one of them warm and solid, the other cool and flickering.

But he couldn't really do any of these things without risking to falter and lose his rhythm, so he just kept whining, kept squeezing Shiro's fingers, kept panting against cool skin that felt like it would start fogging up with his breaths any second.

He didn't lie, he was incredibly close. But just this, just bouncing in Shiro's lap, enjoying the thick intrusion and the slick, satisfying slide, it wasn't quite enough. When after a few moments all Shiro did was look at him with those hungry, curious eyes, Lance was close to begging.

But before he could wet his lips or even think about the words, a cool hand slid down his chest and across his abdomen, splaying along the planes of his stomach for a moment or two, and then dipping down to finally wrap around Lance's straining, helpless cock.

The feeling was strange, unusual and a little scary. Shiro's skin was so cold and it made Lance jump but somehow didn't impact his erection at all. The way he grasped him though was what really sent Lance's mind reeling. Because he knew that grip, that was exactly the way Shiro touched him, fingers wrapping around him tight but tender, holding him with such care and conscious consideration as they started stroking up and down.

It was just the right pressure, a perfect little twist to his wrist whenever he reached the tip of Lance's cock, applied delicious friction to the sensitive head. Then the grip would fade, just shudder out of existence before returning, grasping him somewhere else. It drove Lance absolutely insane, was more cruel than every form of edging he'd ever experimented with.

He shivered and moaned, helpless and loving it. Shiro's eyes sparked as he watched him closely.

"What is it, gorgeous?", Shiro purred and shifted, straightening up so their chests were pressed together once again, tip of Lance's cock bumping into his hard abs. "Need a hand?"

Lance whimpered. He wasn't sure, didn't know what that feeling would do to him, having two hands wrapped around his leaking dick at the same time. But in the end he couldn't do anything but nod.

Shiro smiled and strained up to him for a kiss that Lance tilted his head to accept, revelling in the feeling of those soft, warm lips against his even though it made his rhythm falter just a bit when he had to slow down.

"You're so good, so perfect for me", Shiro breathed when they parted and Lance felt a proud kind of heat rise in his cheeks. He'd never get enough of those sweet words, would always crave his leader's approval and praise.

An especially intense swipe of a thumb across his overly sensitive tip made him whimper and gasp and Shiro nodded quickly, reaching down to wrap calloused fingers around his cock as well.

Lance felt like he could jump out of his skin at the contact alone. It really was like two hands holding him, stroking him, so much alike and overlapping at some points yet profoundly different. His brain couldn't really compute the sensations of two pairs of fingers, bleeding together and yet so very distinct in their own rhythm.

His Shiro's hand held him in a tight grip, slowly gliding up and down his length as he started to build a rhythm that the other Shiro had already found, faster and more insistent. Both were glorious, the contrast between warm and cold only helping to make Lance's head spin faster. And with the reliable, insistent touch added to it the fluttery phasing got even more delicious.

After that it didn't take Lance long at all to be pushed right up to the edge and almost over it, arching his back and writhing between them as he moaned and came with a long, high-pitched whine.

One of them was whispering praise all through his overwhelming orgasm but Lance couldn't be bothered to distinguish the identical voices and allowed himself to drift instead, letting the loving words wrap him in a delicious cocoon of warmth and affection.

"So sensitive today", Shiro smiled when Lance came down again, heartbeat still pounding in his ears and toes still curling and uncurling with the last waves of sensations. Lance slumped forward against him and Shiro let go of his dick to wrap an arm around his back, careful to not touch him with the wet fingers.

"You did so well..."

It was only then that Lance noticed Shiro was still hard and throbbing inside him. His eyes grew wide as he stared down at the man.

"You didn't...", he began voice already cracking as he panicked. He'd lost it too early, too caught up in his own weird dilemma to remember taking care of Shiro as well.

But Shiro just shook his head with that same warm smile he wore when whispering the sweetest praise to Lance.

"It's okay, just get off and I'll use my hand. You should probably rest..."

Lance let out an utterly indignant noise, staring down at Shiro with a deep frown. That was not an option he'd ever consider. Shiro had been so wonderful to him just now, had taken perfect care of him and made sure he was comfortable and well satisfied. He couldn't leave the man to his own devices after he'd shown Lance pure bliss once more.

"No, not a chance", he said, shaking his head and reaching up to press a finger against Shiro's lips when the man wanted to say something in turn. The cock still buried deep inside him gave a heavy throb at that. Interesting.

"I'm not going anywhere and I'm not resting until you're done. Come on, I can take it."

Shiro looked at him with wide, dark eyes and Lance could see the protest bubble up inside him but something else was stronger. He'd held back for so long, was still hard and ready and needy and even Shiro had to break at some point if the temptation got too much to handle.

Lance saw it as his mission in life to be that kind of temptation.

For a second or two Shiro didn't move, only let out a deep, hungry growl that was so powerful it vibrated in Lance's chest. Then he grabbed Lance's hips with both hands, the one still covered in come slipping a little.

A moment later Lance found himself on his back on the cool floor of the cockpit, his legs thrown over Shiro's shoulders as the man thrust back into him, half-kneeling, half-hovering above him.

"Tell me", he grunted as he bottomed out, grinding deep and hard without any semblance of rhythm or patience. "If it ... if it's too much..."

Lance smiled and shook his head.

"Just fuck me", he breathed and his smile widened when that other Shiro flickered back into view, kneeling next to them and brushing his palm against Lance's forehead like a blessing. It felt nice, the cool touch against his heated skin, and Lance let out a low, happy moan.

There was no finesse in the way Shiro thrust into him, wild and rough, his only goal chasing the orgasm he'd held back for who knew how long. Lance wanted him to come, wanted to feel it inside when Shiro finally lost it and so he squeezed down around Shiro's cock and mewled sweetly, the way he knew Shiro adored.

No matter how wrung out and sensitive he was, no matter how loud his nerve endings were screaming at him, he'd always make sure Shiro was satisfied when they did these kinds of things. But of course it also helped that he really, really liked it when his leader kept going long after Lance was done.

"Such a good boy...", the Shiro kneeling next to him hummed, brushing cool knuckles against Lance's cheekbone, making him sigh and lean into the touch. "So devoted ... I almost forgot just how precious you are..."

"Sh-Shiro!", Lance choked out but he couldn't even be sure if it was a reaction to the soft praise or the way he was being fucked without mercy. They were at such a stark contrast right now and stil inherently the same. Strong, loving. Too into him for their own good.

It was just when Shiro started losing it completely, shoving his hips forward in a stuttery, jagged rhythm and panting quiet curses, that cool fingers seemed to melt away and the other Shiro started flickering more and more often, becoming unstable.

"Find me again, Lance", he pleaded and his voice echoed strangely again, became dull and distorted as he ran his fingers along Lance's jaw who couldn't feel the touch anymore. He whined when Shiro thrust especially deep, burying himself to the hilt with his hips jerking and twitching as he came.

Lance's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the wetness spread, heard the lewd, wet squelching sounds of Shiro grinding deeper. And then there was that voice again, weak and far away, like the wind was only just carrying it to him.

"You have to find me again, Lance. Save me."

He would, Lance vowed in that moment. Whoever that Shiro was and whatever he'd been through, Lance would find him again and he would save him. Whatever it took.

Because when he blinked his eyes back open and looked at his Shiro, skin glistening with sweat, mouth hanging open in pleasure, eyes hazy and disbelieving ... there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for this man. Or any other version of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
